Was R2 a Jedi?
by Dark Ronin Angel
Summary: Sorry for the delay I'm in the middle of a huge writer's block.


Was R2-D2 a Jedi Master?  
  
Was R2-D2 a Jedi Master? Look at all that has happened to "this little droid". From the very beginning, we see R2-D2 defying all the odds and, the argument could be made that he has been manipulating events to come out the way they did.  
  
When we are first introduced to R2 he is on the only ship that has been left prepped and ready to lift off, as soon as all the key people are aboard. Why weren't the Naboo pilots taken away to be processed with all the other captured Naboo? Upon leaving the planet, the ship is met with such a heavy volume of fire that the shields are knocked out. So into action go the Astromech Droids, where they are picked off in no time. Then here comes our R2, not only does he not get hit by enemy fire, he is able to repair the problem, but in so doing the hyper drive is damaged thus making it necessary for the ship to go to the planet where Anakin Skywalker lives. Could happen, sure, but coincidences are starting to pile up.  
  
The next series of events are able to take place only because that ship was able to land on Tatooine. R2 is a bystander (Patiently watching his plans to come together? hmmm.) until it's time for combat. Why would R2 take the initiative, and immediately load himself into the only star fighter with out a pilot? Then for some reason Anakin climbs into the cockpit. Okay, I can see that. If I were a still a 9-year-old boy in that situation, there aren't many other places I would rather be. But why in the world would Qui- Gon, AND Obi-Won, AND Padime, and all the other adults there think a combat fighter a nice safe place for a little boy to hide out? Sure, he can fly a Pod racer, but really. Just because Richard Petty can drive, doesn't mean he could jump into an F- 16 and guess his way through a dogfight even with the Force. We have to remember that Anakin has had no Jedi training yet.  
  
On to Episode II, here we have Padime targeted again. Here we have the assassin miss her target. Here we have R2-D2 getting out of Padime's fighter. "Hmmm" again. Not a whole lot happens on Coruscant that R2 can have an effect on. We could make the argument that R2 sent the "feeling" to Anakin and Obi-Won about the little nasty's crawling up Padime's bed. Not to take away from there ability with the Force but they were having an argument after all. This one could go either way.  
  
When Anakin takes Padime back to Naboo, not very much is happening that wouldn't happen between any young couple left alone, in a beautiful place, with nothing to do. Left alone being the key. A former head of state, and senator having just survived two assignation attempts, has no Secret Service agents, no Royal Guards, no chaperon? Yeah, yeah, yeah, Padime could have set it up. Sure Anakin might have arranged it, for more than one reason. However, both of them have a sense of responsibility that is evident by there positions in life. Especially former Queen Amidala. Nothing definite, but worth a hmmm.  
  
So far, most of the incidents we've looked at are relatively small and if this we're all, we could dismiss the possibility of a robot some how being a Jedi. After all, look at all the other Jedi running around the galaxy. However, none of them was able to see what Palpatine had been up to. Even after the presents of Darth Maul is made known. It really took some one with very strong Force Sight to see the possibility of the Sith taking over and preparing for it. Not even Yoda knew about Maul until Qui-Gon told him. So who was setting things up? A little astro droid, that's always in the right place at the right time maybe.  
  
During a massive firefight, where Jedi are being cut down like weeds, a 3- foot tall, slow moving droid not only avoids being hit, he has the time to waltz over to where C-3P0 has fallen, retrieve his friends head, drag it over and reattach it to his body. Did he know 3P0 would be a key player later on? Maybe this machine was just showing COMPATION for his friend. Hmmm.  
  
We'll still have to wait to see what happen next, but we do know a lot that happens later.  
  
R2 is on the right ship again. R2 is "chosen" by Leia to carry out a mission that holds the lives of millions of beings in the balance.  
  
I'll just stick the plans to the atomic bomb in this toaster so Hitler won't find them.  
  
Then dirt-side, how does R2 end up in the same Jawa Sandcrawler that 3P0 is in after splitting up and going in opposite directions? Ok, they went in a big circle, and we don't know for sure how long R2 was traveling before being picked up. Too bad his sensors didn't pick up the Jawa life signs, or maybe he just wanted a ride. Hmmm.  
  
Its obvious R2 remembers where the Lars family farm is, but how did he know the Jaws were going to stop there. Hmmm. How many farmers need an astro-mechanical navigation droid to fix Moisture Vaporators? Sure, they could be adapted for other types of work, but come on; the Jawa's knew what he was, and how much he was worth. They could have taken both of the one's they had to Anchorhead, or Mos Eisly.  
  
Then what happened to the other R2 unit (Yes, we all know it was really an R5 unit.) when Owen Lars chooses it instead of our R2? A motivator just happens to blow as R2 gets excited. I'd say that was a little telling.  
  
"I've found her! She's here, she's here!" He was looking for tractor beam generators or some other way off the Deathstar not a list of prisoners. Why does he think to look for her if he doesn't already know? Why doesn't he find her until Ben has gone off, leaving Luke, Han and Chewie to act on there own, thus leaving Ben free to confront Vader. Hmmm.  
  
Now when R2 is blown up it would seem like my argument goes out the window. Let's take a closer look.  
  
Luke has been a bush pilot, sure, but we need to remember; he was trying to talk Uncle Owen into letting him go to the academy. So not only has Luke never flown in combat, he has even been trained to fly in combat. So how does he end up a Flight Commander? Wedge and Biggs have been there a lot longer than the 15 minutes Luke has.  
  
Any way, Luke and R2 make it to the point where it's up to them to save the day. R2, assuming for a moment he can use the force, feels Ben trying to communicate with Luke so that he, Luke, can tap into his poetical in the Force and ultimately become the Jedi we see later. Notice too that Vader doesn't feel how strong the Force is with "this one" until R2 is out of commission. Hmmm.  
  
Continuing on, Luke makes it to Dagoba at the urging of Ben. So how do they land almost on top of Yoda's place out of a whole planet?  
  
I suppose Yoda could have felt them coming, but he's been hiding, very successfully, from Jedi hunters for almost 20 years by not letting on and avoiding using the Force.  
  
Ben (Obi-Wan) could have been responsible, sure but my moneys on the one putting the quarantines into the landing computer.  
  
Look at all the trouble the others have when R2's not around to watch over them. They only make it thru all the obstacles because Han and Chewie are such good pilots. In addition, they do seem to have an over abundance of the luck Ben found not to exist in his experiences.  
  
Maybe someone was watching over them after all. Luke was somewhat busy at the time so R2 did have a lot of time on his "hands". Hmmm.  
  
Back to Tatooine we go. Again we see a tremendous amount of faith being placed in a computer on wheels when Luke's back up plan relies on R2 being it the right place at the right time. Again!  
  
Did R2 know the Ewoks would come in handy? "Little help's better than no help." Right? Turns out, they were a big help, as a distraction if nothing else. Knowing about the back door was nice.  
  
How did our heroes find the Ewoks? Well, they just stumbled into a primitive trap, while looking for Leia, because Chewbacca was hungry.  
  
Darn those faulty sensors, R2 wasn't able to pick up any life signs, yet again.  
  
See how well things can turn out when someone is smart enough to keep there mouth shut.  
  
Was R2-D2 a Jedi Master? Only one person really knows for sure, and if I ever happen to meet him, I'll ask. 


End file.
